Sommertraum
by Lysama
Summary: Hier geht es um mein Libelings Paar HG/SS Und um die Frage wares nur ein Traum was Hermine zu erleben glaubt oder doch mehr ?
1. Ein Traum beginnt

Hey Leute wie meine andere Fic über arbeite auch diese und schreibe endlich weiter

So kurz als Erklärung in diesem Fic wird der letzte Band nicht berücksichtigt, also Dumbeldor und Snape leben noch.

Harry Ron und Hermine haben Lord Voldemort besiegt und die Malfoys sind zum Licht übergewechselt.

Hermine will nun ihr letztes Schuljahr in Angriff nehmen, doch macht sie erstmal alleine Urlaub in Italien.

Also hoffe es gefällt. ^^

Es war früh am Morgen als sie das Hotel verließ und so war die Stadt noch völlig leer als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Gassen bahnte. Heute wollte sie auf einen der nahe gelegenen Hügel steigen auf der eine wunderschöne Kirche stehen sollte.

Einige der Leute hatten ihr gleich zu ihrer Ankunft von der Kirche erzählt so das sie beschlossen hatte diese auf jeden Fall einmal zu besuchen.

Als sie bei dem kleinen Trampelpfad ankam, der hinauf führte bereute sie sofort die Wahl ihrer Kleidung, überall ragten Dornen und Brennnesseln über den Weg.

Sie trug nur ein leichtes Sommerkleid das zu den Knie reichte und Riemchenschuhe, das konnte ja was werden kurz überlegte sie umzukehren und morgen noch einmal wider zukommen, doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab auch wenn sie nicht erklären konnte was es war.

Sie musste einfach heute gehen sagte ihr eine Stimme und so machte sie sich an den Aufstieg, immer wieder zerkratzten Dornen ihre bronzene Haut oder verfingen in ihren inzwischen seidenen braunen Locken. Ja sie war inzwischen eine wirklich sehr attraktive junge Frau geworden, sie war wirklich stolz auf ihre Figur es mochte hübschere Mädchen geben doch Hermine Granger war stolz auf sich.

Es erschien ihr eine Unendlichkeit vergangen zu sein als sie endlich vor der Kirche stand.

Die Kirche war wirklich wunderschön die Fenster gingen fast bis zum Boden und die große Holztür war mit Engeln verziert die in das alte Holz geschnitzt waren.

Wie in einen Bann gezogen betrat sie den heiligen Ort.

Von innen war die Kirche noch schöner als man es von außen erwarten konnte.

Überall brannten Kerzen und der Altar war kunstvoll mit Blattgold verziert, doch etwas anderes zog Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, es war der schwarze Beichtstuhl in dessen Tür eine weinende Maria Magdalena eingeschnitzt war.

Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und öffnete die Tür, von innen war er vom schlichten schwarz und der Sitz war mit roten Samt bespannt.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie setzte sich hinein und schloss die Tür.

Bis sie nach Hogwarst gegangen war, war sie regelmäßig in die Kirche gegangen und zur Beichte, doch dann war sie immer seltener gekommen und am Ende gar nicht mehr. Es war einfach zu viel passiert und sie konnte nicht einmal wirklich sagen ob sie noch an Gott glaubte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken, als die schwarze Schiebetür geöffnet wurde und sie durch das feine Netz den Schemen des Pfarrers erblickte.

„Mein Kind warum bist du hier?"

Kurz überlegte sie ob sie gehen sollte, doch dann begann sie es kam ihr einfach nicht richtig vor jetzt wieder zu gehen, außerdem hatte sie die Beichte immer als etwas Erleichterndes empfunden. "Pater ich habe gesündigt meine letzte Beichte ist so lang her das ich mich kaum noch erinnern kann. Seitdem habe ich viel gesündigt. Neid und Zorn plagten mich mehre Male und ich wünschte einigen Menschen, ja sogar manchmal meinen eigenen Freunden furchtbare Dinge."

„Mein Kind warum tatest du dies?" fragte der Pater sie stimme war äußerst angenehm und jagte ihr leichte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich wollte besser sein als sie. Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht das sie besser waren als ich oder mich im Spaß beleidigten.

„Sind dies all deine Sünden?" fragte der Pater frei vom jeder Anklage in seiner Stimme.

„Nein" flüsterte sie leise.

„Was für Sünden hast du noch begangen" fragte der Pater mit seiner weichen samt Stimme.

„Ich hatte unzüchtige Gedanken und ich habe Unzucht betrieben" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und errötete. „Mein Kind Unzucht ist eine schwere Sünde"

„Ich weiß Pater. Ich dachte er wäre der Richtige ich war zuvor lange mit ihm befreundet und das ist es was wir auch jetzt wieder sind. Es war ein großer Fehler" antwortete sie beschämt, mein Gott was hatte sie nur dazu gebracht mit Ron zuschlafen, beinahe hätte sie beide alles kaputt gemacht sie passten einfach nicht zusammen.

„Wie oft hast du Unzucht betrieben?"meinet die Stimme nun härter die Weichheit war nun verschwunden.

„Vier oder Fünf mal. Aber Pater ich bereue es wirklich sehr" fiepste sie peinlich berührt.

„Hat es dir Lust breitet" fragte der Pater nun kalt.

Tränen standen ihr nun in den Augen es war einfach so demütigend, aber das musste es wohl sein schließlich sollte eine Beichte keinen Spaß bringen.

„Ja Pater am Anfang schon, doch das verging schnell" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und unter drückte ein Schlurzen. „Pater was soll ich tun?"Mit einem Mal hörte sie der Pater den Beichtstuhl eilig verließ, als sie verdutzt aus dem Beichtstuhl treten wollte um sich das abrupte verschwinden des Paters zu erklären riss auch schon jemand die Tür auf und sie sah in zwei tief schwarze Augen.

Da stand er, Serverus Snape. Einen kurzen Moment war sie völlig überrumpelt und fragte sich was er hier suchte und dann erschrak sie als sie die Erkenntnis.

Oh Gott der Pater hatte Englisch geredet und ihr war es nichts auf gefallen. Er, Er war der Pater.

Entsetzt stellte sie fest das er sich nun zu ihr in den Beichtstuhl drängte. Verdammt was passierte hier, was machte er hier überhaupt. "Professor" kreischte sie nur entsetzt als er dir Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Miss Granger" flüsterte er rau an ihr Ohr und kam ihr noch näher in dem er ihre Beine auseinander zwang „Wer hätte gedacht das sie so ein böses Mädchen waren"

„Professor…..was tun sie hier" japste sie hektisch und sah ihm in die Augen und was sie da sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie sah dort pure rein Lust…..Gott was passiert hier nur.

„Na was meinen sie den was ich hier tue" fragte er amüsiert und schob den Saum ihres Rockes hoch während er mit seinen langgliedrigen Finger über ihre Schenkel glitten.

Hecktisch versuchte sie ihn fortzustoßen.

„Hören sie sofort auf damit sind sie verrückt geworden" schrie sie panisch" Sie sind mein Lehrer was fällt ihnen ein" erbost schlug sie nach ihm, doch Spane fing ihre Hand geschickt ab und nahm diese und die andere in seiner Hand wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen.

Mit der anderen Hand griff er in ihr lockiges Haar und bog ihren Kopf nach hinten , dann beugte er sich nach vorn und kostete von ihren vollen roten Lippen.

Es war wie ein Schlag als sie seine erstaunlich weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Jede Gegenwehr ihrer Seite erstarb sofort, jeder Gedanke daran das die hier ihr Lehrer war und zwar nicht irgendeiner sonder Severus Snape, Fledermaus, gefürchteter Tränkemaster und Ex-Todesesser,all das vergessen, da waren nur diese Lippen. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihm ihren Mund als seine Zunge um Einlass bat.

Nur zu gern spürte sie seine Hände wie sie über ihren Körper wanderten. Inzwischen hatte er ihre Hände frei gelassen und auch sie schickte ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit beendete er den Kuss, aber nur um wie Hermine erschreckt fest stellte, um ihr das Kleid auszuziehen

Kurz erwachte ihr Verstand wieder unter all der Lust und sagte ihr das, das hier völlig falsch war, doch da spürte sie auch schon seine Hände an ihren Brüsten und da verschwand ihr Verstand auch schon wieder im Nirvana. Wie im Fieber öffnete sie die Knöpfe es schwarzen Hemdes das er trug und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf dem erstaunlich muskulösen Oberkörper.

Gerade als sie sich an seiner Hose zuschaffen machte zog er sie hoch und drehte sie in der kleinen Kabine herum so das sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte.

Gerade als sie verwundert protestieren wollte hörte sie einen Reisverschluss sich öffnen.

Er beugte sie leicht nach vorn und riss ihr ungeduldig den Slip herunter nur um dann in einer fließenden Bewegung in sie einzudringen. Die Lust schien sie zu überwältigen.

Genau das war der Moment in dem sie aus ihrem Bett auffuhr „ Ohh meine Gott!" stöhnte sie auf noch immer konnte sie die Lust in sich spüren. War das wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen, war nichts von dem passiert fragte sie sich, als sie an sich herunter sah war sie vollständig bekleidet , nur einen Slip trug sie nicht unter ihrem Kleid wie sie fest stellte als sie aufstand.

Na was meint Ihr war es nur ein Traum ???


	2. Der Traum geht weiter

Seit ihrem komischen Traum, den das war für Hermine sicher, es war ein Traum gewesen, hatte sie die Idee die Kirche zu besuchen verworfen. Es waren seitdem drei Tage vergangen und trotzdem hing sie dem Traum immer noch nach, Snape ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es war so erregend gewesen, er hatte sich so gut an gefühlt und er hatte in ihrer Vorstellung einfach göttlich aus gesehen wie mochte er wohl in Wirklichkeit zu einer Frau sein? Wenn er nur hab so gut war wie in ihrem Unterbewusst sein dann war Hermine sich sicher war es wert das heraus zu finden.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich in ihren letzten Jahr sich doch mehr auf einen gewissen Professor konzentrieren, als auf die Abschlussprüfungen die sie so oder so ohne Schwierigkeiten bestehen würde.

Ach was sollten diese Gedanken es würde noch eine Woche dauern bis sie nach England zurück Kehren würde und dann noch mal eine Woche bis die Schule begann. Jetzt würde sie erstmal an den nahe gelegenen Strand gehen und sich bei dem herrlichen wetter entspannen.

Als sie am Wasser an kam musste sie fast stellen das sie die einzige weit und breit war was sie doch sehr verwunderte. Doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und machte es sich auf eine der Liegen bequem die überall aufgestellt waren. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und genoss in ihrem erst ganz neu erworbenen grünen Bikini die Sonne. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile vor sich hin gedöst als ihr etwas die Sonne versperrte. Genervt schlug sie die Augen auf und wäre fast von der liege gefallen als sie sah das Snape vor ihr stand. War das schon wieder ein Traum?

Es musste einer sein Snape würde sich nie so anziehen, vor ihr stand ein Serverus Snape in einer weißen Leinenhose und einem schwarzen lockerem bis zur Hälfte zu geknöpften Hemd, das Haar viel ihm locker ins Gesicht. Das konnte einfach nicht war sein, verdammt sah er gut aus.

„Miss Granger schleißen sie den Mund bevor sie noch eine Fliege verschlucken" meinte er amüsiert.

„Professor sind sie echt?" meinet Hermine sie wusste es war eine selten blöde Frage, doch sie war sich ganz sicher das sie wach war doch das was sie sah konnte es einfach nicht in echt geben. Der Professor lachte einfach nur auf und sah Den Locken kopf noch amüsierter an. „Also bis jetzt Miss Granger habe ich mich immer für sehr real gehalten." schnaubte er und grinste sie breit an. Hermine blieb die Spucke vor ihr da stand er vor ihr Serverus Snape ihr Professor und lachte und grinste sie an und zwar nicht wie sonst hohl und falsch nein freundlich und echt. Sie musste einfach träumen.

„Was machen sie hier Miss Granger" fragte er sie freundlich und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar." Ich.." fing sie an sie wollte ihm antworten ihm sagen das sie einfach mal ein Auszeit gebraucht hatte doch sie brachte es einfach nicht heraus. „Ja Sie „ wiederholte er und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „ ja also ich begann sie von neuem. „Ja also sie.." meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und beugte sich noch weiter herunter seine langen schwarzen Haare berührten nun ihr Gesicht. Seine Nähe zu ihr verwirrte sie und brachte sie fast um den Verstand warum kam er ihr so nahe. Sie japste kurz. „ Na Miss Granger habe ich ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" Meinte er süffisant noch bevor sie versuchen konnte etwas zu sagen spürte sie auch schon seine Lippen auf ihren wie in ihrem Traum war es himmlisch. Oh mein Gott bitte lass das echt sein schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spürte. Es war viel zärtlicher als beim letzten mal, sie fühlte sich wie elektrisiert als seine Hände sie liebkosten.

Sie fühlte sich besser als Rom es je geschafft, sie fühlen zulassen sie wollte diesen Mann unbedingt.

Bis jetzt hatte nur er sie verwöhnt, jetzt wollte aus sie ihm etwas Gutes tun, doch er fing ihre Hände ab und schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein Hermine erst bist du dran „ meinte er und zog ihr Bikinihöschen aus um sie mit seinem Mund dort zu verwöhnen, wo es bis her kein Mann getan hatte. Ron hatte das eklig gefunden. Snape war ein wahrer Meister in dem was er tat Sie war nahe der Ekstase als jemand schrie. „Miss Granger!!! Miss Granger!!!!" unsanft wurde sie gerüttelt dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah In Snaps Augen „ Professor?? Was ist passiert??" stammelte sie und sah ihn verwirrt an." Miss Granger sie sind nachdem ich sie fragte was sie hier machen einfach umgekippt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ein Sonnenstich" meinte er besorgt. Verdammt dachte sie es war ein Traum gewesen, wie peinlich sie war vor ihrem Professor in Ohnmacht gefallen und hatte dann auch noch eine erotische Fantasie von ihm während er sich um sie sorgte, was schon komisch genug war seit wann sorgte er sich um sie. Egal. "Danke Professor das sie mir geholfen haben ich sollte dann mal gehen „ meinte sie sprang eilig auf, packte ihre Sachen und rannte davon.

Zurück blieb ein grinsender Serverus Snape.

Hey leute ich hoffe es gefällt euch. na was glaubt ihr bildet hermine sich das alles nur ein +grins+


End file.
